Rules For A Reason
by Demons-and-dolls-is-alive
Summary: After breaking up with his girlfriend, losing his job and home, Castiel finds that life couldn't be better. With the help of his brother and some weird friends he begins to enjoy the finer things in life. Especially a police officer who just can't seem to stay away. Destiel Sabriel because I just can't get enough of them. Pure Fluff as an apology.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, Dolls, feel free to view my profile page, as it may offer a slight explanation to the new name I'm sporting. Can no longer access my old account (password doesn't work and can't get the email to work to change it). So after weeks of trying I have given up and started a new account. So here it is, all shiny and new. Hope you like the new story and accept my apology for my unfinished work. Love ya, dolls! X**

Chapter 1 View Of The City

Castiel sat on the railings of the bridge, overlooking the city and the river that flowed below. He always loved this time in the evening. The sun had set, but light still shone from the horizon, giving the sky a strange orange glow. But to anyone passing by, he probably looked like a lunatic. Brown briefcase discarded on the ground behind him, soaked through with the downpour of unnatural Summer rain and a very sour look on his face. He had had one hell of a day.

It had all started with his alarm clock. Such a simple piece of technology that always seemed to fail when you needed it most. This morning, Castiel was set to meet with some new clients and convince them to work with Crowley Industries. It was a job that he hated, but it paid good money and he couldn't find anything better. So for the moment, he was stuck. But his alarm clock had decided to perish in the night and left Castiel scrambling, already an hour late, to get to work.

Crowley had been pissed, to say the least, when Castiel finally stumbled into the office. He had barked and screamed at him for most of the day.

"Can't do a damn thing right, can you?" He snarled when the clients decided to take their business elsewhere. "Should just fire you and find someone who can do the job right!" It had been going on and on for almost two hours and Castiel finally snapped. It always took a lot to get a reaction out of him. But he had felt a deep seeded hatred for Crowley with each passing day.

"I'll save you the trouble!" He hissed and stood, pulling on his trench coat and lifting his briefcase. "I quit!" he had marched out of that office with his head held high, ignoring the looks of awe on the faces of his co-workers.

He climbed into the first taxi he could get and made his way home Excited to tell his girlfriend, Meg, about how out of character he had been. Meg had never liked Crowley and had encouraged Castiel to quit his job months ago. She told him he was _'too soft'_ and _'a bit of a push over'_. Truer words had never been spoken, judging by the way he reacted upon getting home and finding Meg in bed with another man.

"Castiel, I can explain." She had said, hastily pulling on her clothes and '_shooing_' the guy out the door. "Please, look at me." She said, when he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Thank you." He replied when he finally looked at her.

"Thank you!?" She snapped, apparently not happy with his response. "You just caught me cheating and all you can say is 'thank you'?!"

"Yes…goodbye Meg." He then turned, not quite sure where he was going…or why he still had the damn briefcase and left the apartment.

Finally, soaking wet but surprisingly happy, he found himself sat on the bridge, completely relaxed and at ease. That was until the crazy lady with the bible turned up.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

Dean Winchester was ten kinds of bored. He and his brother, Sam, had been stationed in the quietest part of town, on traffic patrol. When the weather had turned nasty they had taken refuge in their car and set up the LIDAR, hoping it would be enough to pick up speeders. Every time the radio crackled Dean chanted _'robbery, robbery, robbery'_, but it was pointless. They were too far out of the centre of the city to be called in.

"Dean, find some way to entertain yourself _please_." Sam groaned, trying to ignore how irritating Dean's attitude was. "It is, after all, your fault we're stuck out here."

"For the hundredth time, I thought she had a gun!" Dean argued.

"Dean! She was sixty two years old and reaching for her inhaler!" Sam snapped back.

"We wouldn't be out doing this if she hadn't been the Chief Inspector's mother." Dean grumbled, remembering the ear lashing he had gotten after tackling the terrified woman. He did feel guilty as hell about it but, once she had calmed down and gotten a few puffs from her inhaler, she found the whole thing hilarious. But it didn't stop his boss from giving him hell for it.

"_Any units near the construction bridge please respond…" _Sam almost lost a finger, as Dean scrambled for the radio.

"Officer Winchester, approximately one mile from the bridge. Problem?" He asked in a smug tone.

"_We have a possible suicide attempt in progress. Several call ins, please check and calm the situation. Radio in for any assistance required." _Dean grinned like school boy and Sam rolled his eyes as they started the car and made their way towards the bridge.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?

Castiel was staring at the strange woman who was waving a bible at him. He couldn't decide whether she was mad or just overly religious. Either way, she was really killing his mood.

"The Lord loves us all. Appreciate the gift of life he has given onto you." She called over the sound of the rain pounding against the ground.

Castiel was about to respond, when the sight of blue flashing lights caught his eye. The woman screamed _'praise the lord'_ at the sight of it. Castiel was thinking the same thing. _This woman is clearly in need of some assistance._ Two police officers emerged from the car. The taller of the two approached the woman and convinced her to move back a safe distance, while the other approached Castiel.

"Bad weather we're getting tonight, huh?" He commented and Castiel couldn't help but agree.

"Yes, it's a shame, the view from here is usually quite pleasant." He replied, then turned and squinted his eyes towards the lights of the city. He then turned back to the police officer. "I hope you find that woman some help. She seems very upset."

"Well, I'm sure you can understand that." The officer responded and gave him a kind smile.

"I suppose. Trying to hold onto one's faith can be difficult." At this the officer looked confused.

"You do know she was trying to help _you_, right?" He asked and Castiel gave him another puzzled look.

"Help me? Why?"

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

Dean felt his insides twist up. Either this guy was completely insane or…

"I don't mean to be forward but…were you planning on going for a swim tonight?" The man now looked at Dean like he was crazy.

"Are you mad? It's freezing cold and…" It was almost as if Dean could _see_ the penny drop. The man quickly scrambled down from the railing and flushed red. "My apologise…I had no intention…I was just…I." The guy looked extremely annoyed with himself and Dean couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Hey its fine. Just a misunderstanding. Do me a favour, ok? Just let a few people know stuff like this, for next time you decided to go sight seeing in weird places." He offered him a smile. One the man did not return.

"I've been out of sorts today." He offered.

"I've had a few of those days myself." Dean tried to coax a smile out of him again but to no avail. "Is there anyone we can call for you? Or give you a ride somewhere?"

"Mr brother. He lives nearby. Could you take me to his home?" He asked nervously and Dean nodded, leading him towards the car.

Sam was trying to usher the woman back to her own car, but not before she got a chance to call out 'the lord watches over us all!'

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?

"They thought you were a suicide attempt?!" Gabriel practically fell over the couch when Castiel told him of his humiliation. "What were you even doing on that bridge?"

"Thinking." Castiel sighed, gratefully taking the clothes Gabriel offered once he had regained his balance.

"Must have been a really deep thought." His brother remarked. "So what brings you to my humble home?"

"Meg and I broke up." Castiel said, lacking any sort of emotion.

"Sorry to hear that." Though he looked anything but sorry.

"I quit my job." He added and Gabriel's eyes widened. Suddenly Castiel found himself wrapped up in his brother's arms.

"I am so proud of you." He said, almost squeezing the life out of his poor, still soaking wet, brother.

"I just need somewhere to stay for a little while. Just until I get a new job and apartment." He attempted the puppy eyes that had worked so well for Gabriel in the past.

"Oh stop that! You look damn constipated." He laughed. "Go and get a hot shower and I'll fix you something to eat. As for work, we need some new staff at the café," he saw the way Castiel's eyes widened with worry, "just until you find something more appropriate. Balthazar will hire you if I ask nicely. He owes me a few favours anyway."

Castiel nodded his head, feeling it would be a lost cause to argue. As he climbed the stairs to finally get some heat into his body he heard the distinct laughter of his brother from the kitchen. "_Suicidal!"_

**Well, there you have it, Dolls! I apologize for the any incorrect references with the police stuff. There is only so much you can research before it looks suspicious. Please leave a review. And if you have any questions regarding my old account, please feel free to message me. Love ya dolls!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So glad you liked the first chapter. Thanks for the kind words, glad you aren't all too pissed at me. Hope this next chapter meets your expectations. There will be some good twists in this tale and a lot of fluff. Be warned, it will bounce between Destiel and Sabriel relations. Also, like my previous stories, I do a lot of jumping between characters. Sorry if that annoys anyone. But I dont like sticking to one P.O.V. too much. **

Chapter 2 A New Dawn, A New Disaster

Castiel woke the next morning, feeling relaxed and content for the first time in years. He had been in such a deep and dreamless sleep, that he momentarily forgot where he was. The sounds of Gabriel cursing and the smell of fresh pancakes and bacon quickly reminded him of the previous days events. He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before getting up and pulling on some of Gabriel's old clothes. When he arrived in the kitchen, his older brother almost choked on his coffee at the sight before him.

"We'll need to go and pick you your things." He stated, noting the tight t-shirt and the trousers that now looked like three quarter lengths on Castiel's long legs. Castiel was surprisingly tall, a lot taller than Gabriel and it definitely showed in the outfit he was sporting. "Coffee?"

"Please." Castiel replied and took the offered mug.

"Do you want me to go alone? Meg might still be there." Gabriel offered, not completely sure how Castiel felt about the whole situation. He had always been so good at covering his emotions, that it was sometimes near impossible to tell what his mood was like.

"No, its fine. It was a mutual agreement to part ways." Castiel replied and, to Gabriel surprise, he looked down at his coffee cup and smiled.

"Not many people are so happy about breaking up…you are never this happy _period_!" Castiel lifted his head and looked at him, still with the same happy glow in his eyes.

"You are surprised that I'm happy?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. What brought on this, _possibly_, drug induced happiness?" Gabriel replied with a smirk.

"I was just thinking about how I wont have to listen to One Direction or Justin Bieber any more." Gabriel doubled over, almost losing his grip on his coffee cup, laughing uncontrollably.

"Trust you to end a relationship because of her taste in music! Don't get me wrong, I hated the bitch. But, seriously, are you ever going to settle down with someone?" Gabriel questioned.

"I have particular tastes. There's nothing wrong with that. At least I made an effort to stay with Meg. But when I found her in bed with the neighbour's son, I decided that she wasn't happy in the relationship either." Gabriel's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"How did you react when you caught them?" He enquired.

"I thanked her and left." Castiel stated and placed his empty cup in the sink.

"You are strange one, brother. Anyone else would have thrown punches…or at the very least, _yelled at her_." Came an irritated reply.

"I would have felt anger, if I cared enough about her."

"Like I said, you are a strange one."

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

Dean awoke late that morning. It was his day off and he fully intended to spend as much of it as possible getting some well deserved rest. His plans for the day were to grab a late breakfast, take Bobby, his over excitable Boxer dog for a walk and then meet Sam for dinner and a few beers later. It was going to be a good day.

But something kept tugging at the back of his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about the poor guy on the bridge. From what little information he had gotten out of him, he felt a little sorry for him. The guy was called _'Castell'…'Castol'… 'Cas'_ and by the sounds of things, he had had a rough day. Lost his job, his girlfriend and his home within a few short hours. What had shocked Dean was how upbeat he was. He had smiled slightly, thanked them continuously for getting him home safe and apologised constantly for the drama he had caused. Dean felt, had he been in those situations, he would have thrown himself off the bridge.

The scratching at the door and the pitiful whining noise brought him out of his inner thoughts. He jumped up and opened his bedroom door, only to have the dopey mutt come barrelling into the room, skidding and sliding about and wagging his tail enthusiastically.

"Not gonna let me rest, are you boy?" The dog barked and bounced back on his hind legs, trying to get up to lick Dean's face. He laughed and pushed the dog out of the room. "Leash…go get your leash." He had barely finished the sentence when the dog ran from the room, excited beyond control. He pulled on some old clothes and followed him out, not wanting to get him so over excited and then cause him to have an accident. "All right, hold still!" He snapped, trying to get the leash around his collar.

Once Bobby was secure they headed out the door. Dean flinched when the morning sunlight hit his eyes. He pulled on a pair of sunglasses, waved hello to his neighbours and set out towards the park. A small vendor was selling hot drinks at the entrance. He ordered two coffees, knowing full well he would meet Sam on his morning run.

Sure enough Sam was jogging towards them and Bobby started to get excited again at the sight of him. Dean just managed to keep hold of the drinks as he unhooked the leash, in a quieter part of the park, and allowed the dog to run off some of his energy.

"You're a life saver." Sam grinned as he took the coffee, sweat dripping down his face. Dean had always been a little envious at Sam's ability to keep his healthy lifestyle. But a few turns at the gym was enough that he could still enjoy a good steak or a greasy burger. Both of which he was already debating about for dinner that night.

"So, plans for today?" Dean asked, but noticed that Sam's attention had been taken elsewhere.

He turned at the sound of someone yelling. At a house across the street, two men were standing in the front garden, staring up at a woman who was throwing any and every item she could find at them. She was screaming at the top of her lungs and one of the men was laughing uncontrollably.

"Should we help out?" Sam asked, looking self consciously down at his running gear. He had no I.D to prove he was a cop. Dean looked even less appealing in his sweats, with a drooling boxer dog at his side.

"Nah, someone will call it in if it escalates. Besides, it my day off." Dean smirked and sipped his coffee, heading discreetly in the other direction.

However, both of them snapped round when a loud crash caused several people to start screaming. The woman was now hanging out the window, trying to pull herself back in and failing miserably. If someone didn't intervene, she was going to fall.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

Of all the things Castiel and Gabriel had expected when they pulled up at the apartment, this was not one of them. Bin bags of clothes, a fish bowl, old photos and a broken camera lay all over the lawn. Castiel jumped out and began collecting his things. Gabriel came to help but couldn't control his laughter at the sight of Castiel's outfit.

"Why would you come out in public dressed like this?" He chuckled.

"Shut up! Help me get this stuff together before the neighbours see it." Castiel barked at him. Meg had gone too far now. Some of this stuff was valuable and meant a lot to him. The camera had some old photos of his family, something he wouldn't be able to replace. He just hoped the memory card was still intact.

"Oh yes, Castiel! Wouldn't want the neighbours to see what a heatless shit you are!" Both of them looked up just in time to see Meg at the bedroom window, aiming a suitcase at his ex-boyfriend's head. He just managed to dodge out of the way.

"Meg! You are being childish! You are the one who cheated on me!" He yelled up at her, at this point not caring who heard.

"Is it any wonder!?" She yelled and vanished from the window. Coming back with a vase in her hand. This one aimed at Gabriel. "You never had any time for me! You didn't care about me! Even when you found out what I was doing you barely showed any emotion! You are heartless!" Gabriel jumped back as the vase smashed at his feet.

"Meg, get down here and I'll show you how caring he is. I'll hold you down and he can beat the living shit out of you!" Gabriel screamed at her, angry and his stained shoes.

"You stay out of this, you hobbit! It's people like you that make him like this. You walk all over him and push him around to the point where he becomes such an obedient little soldier. He doesn't have his own opinions anymore!" She yelled.

Several neighbours were now peeking out through their curtains, wondering what had interrupted their morning rest.

"Really? Tell me, did he pick out any of the clothes in these bags? Does he like any of the music you force him to listen to? Does he enjoy the crap you've forced him to eat? You are the psycho control freak! Not me!" Gabriel argued. Castiel had to agree. Of all his family members, Gabriel was the one who let him do as he pleased. But that might have something to do with Gabriel being gay and knowing what its like to be controlled by the people around you.

Meg had disappeared again. This time coming back with the large television from the bedroom. It was clear she couldn't properly support the weight of it, but she squeezed it through the window and took aim.

"Meg, be careful!" Gabriel glared at Castiel for his sudden worry for her safety. Slightly distracted, he jumped three feet in the air when the T.V crashed down in front of them. But, fortunately or unfortunately, the weight of the T.V had carried Meg out the window too. She had just let go in time to grab the ledge, but now couldn't manoeuvre herself back in.

"MEG!" Castiel yelled and ran towards the door. Meg was screaming with fear. The smashed T.V. lay right beneath her and would do a lot of damage if she fell. Castiel no longer had his key to access the security door. Now he was starting to panic.

"What the hell is going on?!" Both brothers turned to see two men and a boxer dog standing behind them. Castiel recognised one of them immediately as the officer from the night before.

"My ex-girlfriend has gotten a little upset." He said pointing up, as Meg finally managed to pull herself safely back inside.

"Fuck you!" She screamed and slammed the window shut, tears streaking her face.

"You don't say?" The man grinned and Castiel couldn't help but smile back.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

Catching a look at the woman's angry glare through the window, Dean could appreciate why Cas looked a little happier. Though, the clothes he was wearing were a little less than impressive. Cas seemed to notice Dean grinning at his attire because he had the decency to blush, which Dean did not find cute. Nope, not at all.

"So, who are you and please tell me you're single?" Dean and Cas turned just in time to see Gabriel give Sam his most flirtatious smile. Sam glared down at him and backed away, placing Bobby in between them for some much needed space.

"Officer Winchester." He replied curtly.

"Oh, well then, Officer, I've been a very bad boy," he grinned at the mess around their feet, "I do believe you will have to cuff and interrogate me. But be warned, I don't break easy."

"Dean, we should go." Sam snapped hurriedly and turned to his brother with a pleading look. Dean smirked and stepped back away from Cas.

"You got this under control now?" He asked and Cas nodded, still a little red in the cheeks.

Dean then hurried away to catch up with his brother. Sam was marching back through the park, looking slightly agitated.

"Why'd you run off? You could have had a better option than_ me_ tonight." Dean teased and pinched his cheek.

"Don't go there! Just don't!" Sam hissed and then left Dean and Bobby to continue his morning jog. Dean cackled behind him and headed off in the other direction. Bobby now trotting along beside him, pleased with the mornings events.

_?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?_

"Ok, _who_ was _that_?" Gabriel demanded, as he watched Sam jogging through the park from the safety, and slightly creepy, position in his car.

"Dean, is the officer that thought I was going to jump off the bridge last night and the other, I would assume, was his partner." Castiel replied, as he pushed the last of his undamaged belongings in the back seat. Politely leaving the rest for Meg to clean up herself.

"Well that sucks. All the things I would love to do to that man. The good ones are always taken!" Gabriel huffed and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Partner in the police force, Gabriel. He was with him last night." Came the reply.

"Oh, does he look good in a uniform?" Gabriel enquired as he began fanning himself.

"I wouldn't know." Cas replied and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Don't think I don't remember you experimenting in college…and I saw the way you looked at the other one. _Dean_ was it?" Gabriel winked at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Castiel grumbled.

"Sure you don't."

It wasn't uncommon knowledge that Cas had been with men before. But not since his younger years. As he had grown up, his preferences seemed to change from time to time. He had resorted to deciding he was at least bisexual. He wasn't ashamed of his choices, but he didn't like to air them out as Gabriel seemed to.

"So the good police man is single?" He asked hopefully.

"For his sake, I hope not." Castiel replied and earned a chuckle and a punch in the arm from his brother.

**Hope you liked the latest chapter, dolls. Thanks again for the kind words. Please keep the reviews coming. Especially if you want to see the adorable Balathazar, the sassy Charlie and a drunk Castiel. Oh yes, did I mention there would be smut? Love ya, dolls! X**


	3. Chapter 3

**You dolls are so good to me. Making me feel all loved. Anyway, as Dean would say, enough 'chick flick moments'. Thank you so much for the kind reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. Introducing Balthazar and Charlie and getting to see our boys with too much liquor. Love ya, dolls! X**

Chapter 3 But I Only Had One, Officer!

After giving him a day or two to settle in, Gabriel thought it was time that Castiel started earning his keep. After a quick breakfast and a bribe type call to Balthazar, the two of them headed to Gabriel's place of work.

Castiel looked up at the sign above the door and instantly felt his body back up slightly. Of course anyone should react the same to a café called _'Zombie Coffee'_, with a tag line that read _'So Strong, You'll Walk Among The Living.'_ He turned to look at his brother, as if questioning his sanity.

"Yeah it can be a little off putting." Gabriel commented with a smirk.

"Off putting would be an understatement." Castiel replied and gazed through the window.

Gabriel placed two strong hands on his back and pushed him through the door. He half expected the place to have whips, chains and cages hanging from the ceiling, with black walls dripping in red. But the place just looked like it fell out of the back of a truck. Nothing matched. Every chair, table, counter, sign, plate and cup were different. The décor looked like someone had picked up several tubs of paint and just said _'fuck it'_ before lashing it all over the walls, with no colour design in mind. The inside, although unnerving, was definitely more appealing than the outside. The long queue of customers seemed to agree. Although, at the moment, there seemed to be an argument going on between the staff.

"Darling, how many times, you put the meat, then the salad and then the sauce." The tall blonde haired man instructed. The woman with vibrant red hair glared at him and then down at the sandwich in front of her. Then proceeded to flip it over.

"Better?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

"Much. Good girl." He smiled and then turned back to the customers.

"Excuse me!" One man, who had been seated at a table moments before, marched to the front of the queue. "What sort of business are you running here?"

"Sir, I am trying to serve the people who have taken the time to queue up. Please step to one side and I will deal with you when I can." The blonde haired man insisted as politely as he could.

"You call this service! There is a fly in my soup!" The man yelled, making sure that everyone could hear him.

"Don't you worry, sir, the spider on your bread will take care of that." The server replied and then turned from the ignorant man and back to the queue. "What can get for you, madam?" He asked a small plump woman.

"Well, I'll pass on the soup." She giggled. "I'll take one of those delightful looking scones and a turkey sub to go, please." The blonde server winked at her, making the woman giggle again, before turning to prepare the sandwich.

"He seems highly unprofessional, surely Balthazar should have a word with him." Castiel whispered to Gabriel.

"Do you really think so?" Gabriel asked. "Hey, Balthazar!" The blonde immediately tilted his head in Gabriel's direction. "This guy thinks you need a good telling off!" Gabriel called with a face splitting grin.

"Is he hot?" The blonde called back, too busy preparing the sandwich to give Castiel a once over.

"He's my brother. How should I know?" Gabriel replied.

"Tell 'im to piss off then!" Came the response and Castiel felt his cheeks beginning to heat up.

"Was that really necessary?" Castiel demanded, but Gabriel was already laughing and heading round the counter to lend a hand with the crowd.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/? **

Once the crowd had died down to only a few stragglers, Balthazar finally made the introductions.

"So, unfortunately you already know Gabriel. I can't apologise enough for biology." Gabriel took the liberty of looking mildly offended, as he nibbled on a cinnamon scone. "This is Charlie, Deli severer and computer wiz extraordinaire. Don't bother making a pass at her and keep any and all girlfriends out of her reach." Castiel shook Charlie's hand and offered her a smile, which she returned with enthusiasm. "Kitchen staff are Benny and Alfie. Alfie's a little shy with new comers, so don't take offence if he's not overly chatty at first. Don't go near Benny when he's had a few beers. He likes to hug and broken ribs have happened in the past."

"Should I be writing this down?" Castiel asked trying to remember when Gabriel became a computer wiz and why a nervous guy would offer hugs when he was drunk.

"No, Darling, it's a learning experience." Balthazar grinned at him. "Today, we'll just give you a crash course in making the coffees. Lets see what you can do." He ushered Castiel behind the counter and handed him an apron.

Within an hour, or so, Castiel had made five perfect latte, four undrinkable cappuccinos, two hot chocolates that looked like sewage and a mint tea that brought tears to a man's eyes...not in a good way.

"It's a little strong." He muttered, wiping his face.

"I've seen worse on a first day. Like I said, learning experience." Balthazar told him with a pat on the back. Possibly trying to sooth Castiel's embarassment.

Charlie flipped the sign no the door to '_Closed'_ and the staff began cleaning everything away. Castiel gulped in shock when Balthazar handed him twenty dollars in tips.

"I didn't earn this!" He protested and tried to hand it back.

"At least fifteen pounds of those tips came from your lattes, the rest is an average." Balthazar explained. "Today was a trial and error day, you aren't getting paid for it. I'd advise taking the tips." Castiel's inner battle lost out, as he slipped the money into his wallet.

"Who's up for drinks tonight?" Benny called through the hatch that led to the kitchen.

"Not me. Babysitting duty tonight." Alfie replied and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm in. Nothing better to do." Charlie smiled and grabbed her jacket.

"I wouldn't say no to a chocolate martini." Gabriel called, while putting away the cleaning equipment.

"Castiel?" They all turned to him expectantly.

"I…don't see why a few drinks would hurt." He answered cautiously.

"Oh, Darling, you have so much to learn. Let's call this your induction." Balthazar grinned and clapped him on the back for the fourth time that day.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

Induction was putting it mildly. Castiel would be the first to say that he was quite good at holding his liquor. Especially when out with Gabriel. But he found that both Balthazar and Charlie could drink him under the table…and they had made a game out of it. Every time one of them spilt a drop, they lost an item of clothing. Every time they fell down, or stumbled, they had to take a shot. Every time they ended up getting hugged by Benny…they had to drink whiskey. He had, thus far, successfully avoided Benny. Something he hoped to keep doing, as whiskey did not make him a nice morning person.

"Sooooo…you shust quit….shust like that!?" Charlie said and slapped her hand down on the table, as if to make an impact with her question.

"I could…no longer work for such an…ig…igno…assbutt like him!" Castiel replied and pointed at her, so close he almost poked the tip of her nose. "But you…I like you."

"Awwww, ain't 'ee cutie." She grinned and pinched his cheek. There friendship building was interrupted by Balthazar.

"I believe we should be going." He stated and helped Charlie to stand.

"_But why_?" She whined and pouted up at him.

"Because dear Gabriel has gotten into a spot of bother." Castiel turned to see Gabriel being verbally assaulted by the barman. He felt an immediate dislike towards this situation and made to walk over to them.

"I think it best you leave it." Balthazar insisted. "It wont be the first time he's been escorted home."

"He's my brother." Castiel swayed slightly and marched over to the bar, completely forgetting that his belt and left shoe were in Balthazar possession. "Is there a problem?"

"I caught this guy with his head under the tap!" The barman snapped.

"Cassie, lookie, you can just stick your head under and drink…why have we been paying?!" Gabriel giggled loudly. Castiel felt his mind begin to sober. His fear for his brother being arrested outweighing his alcohol fogged mind.

"I think we should go." He insisted and grabbed Gabriel's arm.

"I've called the cops." The barman snapped.

"I'll pay for what he took." Castiel offered.

"Why is it, that whenever there is a problem, you two seem to appear?" Castiel turned and almost stumbled against a solid wall. That wall being a police officer, who was trying very hard to cover his amusement.

**?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

"So you can't go anywhere without causing a fight? Maybe I should get a tag on your ankle, that way it'll be easier to track you down." Dean grinned, as Castiel swayed slightly. Castiel glanced over to where the other officer was trying to manhandle Gabriel into the back of a police car.

"Please don't arrest him. He's just a little drunk." Castiel insisted.

"Just like you." Dean grinned and placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder to stop him swaying too much.

"_But, I'll be good Ofisher_!" Gabriel yelled.

"My brother is already pretty angry at him." Dean smirked.

"You're brother?" Castiel looked between the other officer and Dean. "Why?"

"He doesn't like men who are overly flirty with him. Granted, he wasn't in uniform the last time they met, but Sam likes to be taken seriously." Dean sighed. "Long story."

"For another time." Castiel smiled.

"Maybe I could tell you over coffee…say Friday?" Dean asked slyly.

"Are you asking me out…while_ your brother_ arrests_ my brother_?" Castiel asked and arched one eyebrow. Had he not had as much to drink, he probably wouldn't have been so cocky.

"I could always talk Sam into letting him go." He indicated to Gabriel, who now had both feet planted on either side of the police car, preventing Sam from getting him into it.

"Blackmail too, you really are a true policeman." Castiel winked and Dean flushed slightly.

"Look, if your aren't interested…I mean, I know you had a girlfriend…maybe I read things wrong…I…" Dean stopped when Castiel touched his arm.

"Go get Gabriel out of those cuffs and then ask him for my number." He grinned. Dean smiled back and immediately strolled over to the car.

"Sammy, let him go." Sam gawked at his brother, as Dean removed the cuffs. He turned to see Castiel trying to get a taxi. He turned to Gabriel just as one pulled up. "Ok, short stack. Can you give me your brother's number?"

"Sure, but I want something in return." He smirked and looked up at Sam.

"Forget it!" Sam glared at him.

"Either you give me Cas' number or you spend a night in a cell." Gabriel rolled his eyes and accepted the pen and paper from Dean. He wrote it down and handed it over.

"May I go now, Ofisher?" He asked in a mockingly sweet voice.

"Go." Dean sighed. He could feel Sam's eyes burning into the side of his face. But he didn't care. He really wanted to get to know Cas a little better. Something told him there was more to the unusual personality and the twisted relationships. And Dean couldn't help it…he was a sucker for the weird ones.

**Well there you have it. Hope you liked the chapter so far. Next chapter will be a sort of crossover with this one, to get a little bit more on Dean's background and how he got called to the bar that night. Please don't think for one second that it's going to be that easy to get them together. Please leave a review, love ya dolls! X**


End file.
